Broken Heart?
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: "Kau yang telah berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan menjagaku. Tapi, kenapa justru kau yang melukaiku?" / AU, OOC, FemNaru, typo's, dll. SasuFemNaru. Birthday fict untuk Sao pribadi. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Syal warna cerah yang melingkar dilehernya melambai-lambai tertiup angin kencang yang menghembuskan hawa dingin November. Mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya dan meletakannya tepat di depan mulutnya. Gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut itu pun kemudian meniupi kedua telapak tangannya secara berulang, berusaha mendapatkan kehangatannya sendiri. Merapatkan jaket tebal yang tengah dikenakannya, gadis tersebut kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara.

Menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada wajahnya saat mata beriris indahnya menangkap sesosok familliar yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah mobil berwarna putih, sebelah tangannya pun terangkat melambai ke arah seorang pria paruh baya berusia empat puluh dua tahunan yang tampaknya sudah lama menanti kedatangannya.

Melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar seraya menyeret sebuah koper di sampingnya, gadis cantik tersebut itu pun segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan pria tersebut.

"_Tadaima, Tou-san."_

"_Okaeri, _Naru_-chan. _Akhirnya kau pulang juga, sayang." Gadis pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto tersebut dapat dengan jelas mendengar nada haru yang begitu kental dari sang Ayah yang tengah memeluknya dengan begitu erat, seolah tak ingin lagi kembali melepaskannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>BROKEN HEART?<strong>

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, FemNaru, Typo's yang selalu nyelip dengan bandelnya, cerita monoton, alur cepat dan maju mundur , dll.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, slight other.**

**Fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk my birthday dan semua yang berkenan dengan fict ini. Tak ada keuntungan materil yang Sao peroleh dari fict ini. Adapun chara yang OOC, itu hanya untuk berjalannya cerita dan sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyinggung fihak manapun, serta sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk membuat jelek suatu chara atau karya aslinya.**

**Don't like, don't read. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun.**

**Happy reading and happy birthday to me**_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Menatap tak percaya pada sosok pemuda _raven _yang duduk tepat di hadapannya— yang terpisah oleh sebuah meja kaca berbentuk bulat— tersebut, Naruto kemudian terkekeh miris. "Kau bercanda, Sasuke?"

Hanya menatap datar ke arahnya, sosok itu menjawab dengan begitu tenangnya, "Aku tidak bercanda, Naruto." Begitu datar, tanpa emosi lain yang nampak pada wajah _stoic_-nya.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Hubungan kita tak akan pernah berhasil, Naruto." Sasuke terus berkata tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang nampak sudah berderai air mata, "Lagipula aku jenuh dengan semuanya. Terlalu lama kita berhubungan tanpa restu kedua orangtua kita."

"K-Kenapa baru sekarang?" Naruto menghapus air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya, "Bukankah kau baru saja melamarku minggu lalu, Suke?'

"Karena itulah aku kembali mengajakmu makan malam di sini. Aku ingin membatalkan semuanya."

Terisak. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir. "Kau kejam, Suke. Kenapa kau begitu tega?"

"Maafkan, aku." Jawabnya begitu tenang tanpa sama sekali memperlihatkan raut wajah bersalah.

Menundukan kepalanya, Naruto menatap cincin yang tersemat pada jari manis tangan kirinya. Tersenyum miris, Naruto pun kemudian melepaskan cincin tersebut dan meletakannya di atas meja. "Baiklah, Sasuke." Mata beriris _sapphire_-nya menatap lekat sang— mantan— kekasih, senyuman tulus disunggingkannya walau begitu perih dan menyiksa, "Aku terima keputusanmu. Semoga kau bahagia."

_**Grek...**_

Dan suara kursi bergeser yang terdengar pun menjadi penanda kepergian sang gadis pirang itu dari restoran ternama di pusat Konoha tersebut.

Sementara sosok pemuda _raven _yang ditinggalkan, hanya menatap datar benda berbentuk lingkaran yang ada di atas meja. Sama sekali tak ada riak emosi apapun yang nampak pada wajah berparas rupawannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hiks..."<p>

Suara isak tangis terdengar memenuhi ruangan bernuansa biru tersebut. Hanya suara denting jam yang ikut mengalun bersamaan suara isak penuh kesedihan dan keputusasaan tersebut.

_Tidak._

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya secara berulang-ulang.

Semua hanya mimpi buruk yang akan menghilang saat pagi hari menjelang. Berulang kali hati dan perasaannya terus mencoba menolak dan menanamkan semua hal tersebut sebagai mimpi. Namun—

—Semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya begitu nyata dan jelas terasa.

Demi Tuhan, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Bahkan begitu baik sampai kemarin mereka masih sibuk membicarakan desain undangan untuk acara pernikahan mereka yang sudah mereka rencanakan selama menjalin hubungan selama lebih dari empat tahun lamanya. Tapi... Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi? Tanpa ada angin dan hujan, sang kekasih yang baru saja menyematkan cincin emas putih pada jemari tangannya seminggu yang lalu dengan begitu tiba-tiba mengakhiri hubungan dan membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Kenapa dia bisa begitu kejam dan tega? Apa salahnya?

_jenuh?_

_Benarkah hubungan mereka tak akan pernah berhasil?_

Naruto menangis, terisak hingga bahunya terguncang. Seperti anak kecil, meringkuk tanpa daya.

_**Tok... Tok.. Tok...**_

Sama sekali tak mempedulikan suara ketukan yang bersahutan dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Naruto sakit. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Hingga merasa kematian mungkin adalah hal yang terbaik untuk ditempuhnya saat ini.

"Mati?" Tanyanya lirih kepada diri sendiri, begitu lirih nyaris berbisik.

Dan saat itulah akhirnya dirinya bangkit dari posisinya di bawah tempat tidur. Berjalan perlahan menuju lemari dan membuka laci kecil yang ada dibagian terbawah lemari tersebut. Meraih sebuah gunting berkilat bergagang merah, Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Tak kusangka aku akan mati dengan benda ini." Dilebarkannya benda tersebut dan segera menghujamkan permukaan tajamnya pada pergelangan tangannya.

Perih...

Sakit...

Panas...

Namun hatinya ratusan kali lebih terasa sakit.

Naruto menatap kucuran darah yang nampak mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Tersenyum lelah, isakan pun kembali terdengar. "Maafkan aku, _minna._"

Menyenderkan punggungnya pada lemari, Naruto menerawang ke atas langit-langit kamarnya. Memori-memori indah dengan sang kekasih terus berdatangan ke dalam ingatannya.

"_Aku mencintaimu, selalu hanya akan mencintaimu."_

_**Brak...**_

Suara debaman kasar pintu yang terbuka karena didobrak dan kemunculan sesosok pemuda berambut merah lah yang dia dengar dan lihat untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum akhirnya kegelapan benar-benar merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Berjalan mondar-mandir dengan perasaan yang begitu gelisah, Sasori terus berharap-harap cemas. Sesekali mata beriris <em>hazel<em>-nya melirik ke arah pintu tertutup yang ada di sampingnya. Berharap pintu ruangan UGD tersebut segera terbuka, agar dirinya bisa segera tahu keadaan sang adik sepupu yang hampir tiga tahun belakangan ini tinggal bersamanya.

Pikirannya melayang mundur ke waktu beberapa jam lalu. Sasori masih sangat ingat saat sang sepupu berpamitan kepadanya untuk pergi menemui kekasihnya. Dengan wajah berbinar bahagia dan penampilan rapi layaknya akan pergi berkencan, gadis pirang panjang tersebut berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun satu jam kemudian, Naruto pun kembali ke rumah dengan keadaan yang nampak tak seperti biasanya. Sasori ingat betul suara bedebam pintu yang ditutup kasar. Dan rasa khawatir pun membuat Sasori mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pikirannya pun semakin tak karuan ketika ketukan pintunya terus diabaikan.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama tanpa adanya respon apapun, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasori mendobrak pintu tersebut. Matanya seketika membola saat menemukan keadaan sang adik sepupu yang nampak mengejutkan, darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya menjadi pertanda bahwa gadis tersebut telah melakukan upaya percobaan bunuh diri. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, pemuda berambut merah tersebut segera melarikan Naruto ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Hanya bisa menanti dalam kecemasan dengan doa yang terus dipanjatkannya pada sang pencipta.

Pemuda tersebut menghentikan kegiatan yang sedari tadi terus dilakukannya. Berjalan dengan begitu gontai, Sasori mendudukan dirinya pada kursi tunggu di samping pintu ruangan di mana sang adik sepupu tengah ditangani. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya begitu lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Oke, chap pembuka selesai diketik dan langsung dipublish. Fict ini fict untuk ulang tahun Sao sendiri. Dan akan Sao update tanggal 28 November nanti chap terakhirnya. **

**Kenapa ga sekalian dan dibuat oneshoot?**

**Pengen aja buat publish fict baru, padahal hutang fict numpuk. #dibantaiMassa.**

**Oke, adakah yang berkenan mereview atau bahkan berniat memberi hadiah pada Sao yang narsis ini? #SiapaLoe,Sao.**

**Kalau ada typo atau kata hilang, gomen ne... Sao sama sekali ga melakukan pengeditan. Ini Sao lagi ngerampok WI-FI gratis kampus, wkwk...**


	2. Chapter 2

**BROKEN HEART?**

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, FemNaru, Typo's yang selalu nyelip dengan bandelnya, cerita monoton, alur cepat dan maju mundur , dll.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, slight other.**

**Fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk my birthday dan semua yang berkenan dengan fict ini. Tak ada keuntungan materil yang Sao peroleh dari fict ini. Adapun chara yang OOC, itu hanya untuk berjalannya cerita dan sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyinggung fihak manapun, serta sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk membuat jelek suatu chara atau karya aslinya.**

**Don't like, don't read. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun.**

**Happy reading and happy birthday to me**_**...**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Meraih benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang yang terasa bergetar di dalam saku celananya, Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat naik beberapa mili sebelah alisnya. Menengok ke arah belakangnya, di mana terdapat seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang tengah terbaring dengan mata terpejam di atas tempat tidur, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan bercat putih tersebut dan kemudian baru lah dirinya menyentuh layar penerima telpon.

Menempelkan benda tipis tersebut ke depan telinganya, Sasuke mendengar suara penuh kepanikan dari seberang sana. "Hn."

"..."

"Hn."

"..."

Melebarkan kedua bola matanya, Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Ekspresi pada wajahnya nampak tak terbaca, "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir. bagaimana pun keadaannya, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Jangan pernah mengusik kehidupanku lagi."

Memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak, Sasuke kembali memasukan _smartphone_-nya ke dalam saku celananya. Menatap kosong ke depan, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu pun mengeraskan ekspresi pada wajahnya.

_**Ceklek...**_

Membalik badannya ke belakang, Sasuke melihat sesosok wanita hamil berambut pirang pucat yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke melangkah mendekati wanita tersebut dan kemudian meraih tangannya, "Sebaiknya wanita hamil sepertimu kembali beristirahat. Kekurangan istirahat akan membawa dampak buruk pada bayi Uchiha di dalam kandunganmu."

Terkekeh pelan, wanita cantik tersebut mencubit lengan Sasuke. "Kau cerewet sekali, seperti bukan Sasuke Uchiha yang kukenal saja."

"Hn. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu dan kandunganmu, Shion."

Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, wanita bernama Shion tersebut tersenyum penuh terima kasih ketika pemuda _raven _tersebut menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. "_Arigatou, _Sasuke_-kun. _ Kami sangat beruntung karena memilikimu."

"Hn. Sudah kewajibanku, Shion." Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang pucat tersebut lembut. "Tidurlah."

Menganggukan kepalanya pelan, Shion pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, sebuah senyum getir tersungging pada wajahnya.

'_Naruto_... _Maafkan, aku._'

Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar, Sasuke menekan sakelar lampu yang terdapat di dinding. Menoleh sejenak ke arah wanita tersebut terbaring, pemuda _raven _itu pun berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Sementara itu, Shion membuka matanya setelah merasa yakin dirinya telah benar-benar sendiri. Menatap nanar pintu yang telah kembali tertutup rapat, tetesan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. "_Hontouni gomenasai, _Sasuke_-kun._"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tut... Tut... Tut...<em>

Menatap tak percaya ke arah layar _smartphone_-nya, Sasori terkekeh pahit.

Demi Tuhan, apa ini semua lelucon?

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Sasori sama sekali tak mengerti.

Meremat rambutnya frustasi. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut menatap Adik sepupu pirangnya yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Naruto memang berhasil diselamatkan, namun gadis beriris _sapphire _tersebut belum juga tersadar dari masa kritisnya. Sasori masih ingat ketika sang dokter mengatakan bahwa Naruto hampir saja benar-benar meninggal dunia karena mengalami kekurangan darah, akibat luka sayatan pada pergelangan kirinya yang terlalu dalam.

Menatap miris kantung darah dan cairan infus yang mengalir secara perlahan dari selang infusan, Sasori meraih sebelah tangan sang adik sepupu dan kemudian mengecupnya. "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Naruto? Kenapa kau begitu nekad hingga ingin mengakhiri hidupmu? Apakah hatimu benar-benar hancur, Naruto?"

'...'

Mendesah lelah, Sasori menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi tunggu pasien. Menerwang jauh, pemuda berambut merah tersebut tersenyum getir. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Melemparkan tatapannya tajam, Fugaku Uchiha tersenyum dingin. "Terlalu cepat seratus tahun untukku memberikan restu pada kalian."<em>

"Tou-san..." _Sasuke menatap sang Ayah meminta penjelasan._

"_Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah sudi menjalin hubungan dengan Klan Namikaze." Ucapnya penuh penekanan, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan dua sosok yang nampak diam terpaku di halaman luas kediaman Uchiha._

_Menolehkan pandangannya ke arah samping, Sasuke menatap sang kekasih yang masih setia menundukan kepalanya. "Naruto..." Menyunggingkan senyuman ketika Naruto akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arahnya, Sasuke menghapus air mata yang mengalir dengan jemarinya. "Tak apa, mereka pasti akan mengerti."_

"_Entahlah, Suke." Terisak, gadis tersebut menatap sendu pemuda _raven _yang kini tengah menangkup wajahnya, "Orangtua kita saling membenci, Suke. Arogansi mereka tak mudah untuk ditembus. Mereka akan selamanya bersaing satu sama lain untuk membuktikan diri bahwa mereka yang terbaik."_

"_Hey... Kenapa Naruto-ku menjadi gadis pesimis seperti ini?" Sasuke membawa gadis tersebut ke dalam pelukannya, "Bertahun-tahun kita bertahan, bahkan kau sampai meninggalkan rumahmu untukku. Aku tak akan membiarkan semuanya berakhir begitu saja. Kita pasti bisa, Naruto. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi."_

"_Hiks... Maafkan aku, Suke."_

_Mengeratkan pelukannya, Sasuke mengelus surai pirang panjang sang kekasih. "Aku mencintaimu, selalu hanya akan mencintaimu. Kita pasti bisa melalui semua ini, Naruto."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?"<p>

Tersentak pelan, Sasuke meluruskan pandangannya ke depan. "Hn?"

"Kau melamun?"

Menatap wanita berambut pirang pucat yang kini tampak berdiri di hadapannya dengan gaun putih khas pengantin, Sasuke mengulum senyum simpul. "Kau cantik, Shion."

Merona malu, Shion memutar-mutar tubuhnya. "Benarkah? Aku ragu, Sasuke_-kun. _Bukankah justru aku tampak gemuk?"

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah wanita tersebut berdiri. Menatap bayangan mereka berdua yang terpantul di dalam cermin besar, Sasuke menepuk pundak Shion. "Lihatlah."

Shion meluruskan pandangannya, sebuah senyuman disunggingkannya ketika melihat bayangan mereka yang tengah mengenakan pakaian pengantin nampak serasi di dalam pantulan cermin. Bukankah Sasuke nampak memukau dengan jas pengantin yang tengah dikenakannya? Namun tak lama senyumnya kemudian memudar, wanita tersebut mengelus perutnya yang nampak tak rata.

"_Gomen, _Sasuke_-kun._"

Terdiam. Sasuke menatap datar bayangan mereka, "Berhentilah meminta maaf, Shion. Permintaan maafmu hanya akan membuatku terbebani."

"Ta—"

Tak memberi kesempatan untuk Shion kembali berbicara, Sasuke menatap wanita tersebut tajam. "Ini semua kulakukan untuk dia."

"Sasu—"

"Aku akan mengurus pembayaran. Kau bergantilah pakaian." Sasuke pun berlalu pergi setelah kembali menyela ucapan wanita tersebut.

Sementara Shion nampak terpaku untuk sejenak. Tersenyum getir, dielusnya perut membuncitnya dengan perlahan. "Tapi kau tak menginginkan pernikahan ini, Sasuke_-kun. _Kau sama sekali tak mencintaiku."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Ehehe... gak jadi 2shoot, **_**minna-san.**_** Sao mau nyicil aja updatenya walau pendek-pendek, maklum lagi terbatas kuota. Tapi beneran tamat kok pas hari jadi Sao tanggal 28 ini. Maafkan Sao yang emang plinplan ini.  
><strong>

**Banyak yang dibuat bingung dengan alur yang Sao gunakan. Sao pakai alur mundur, **_**minna.**_** Scene MinaNaru itu scene masa mendatang, bisa dibilang ini cerita masa lalu Naruto. Dan yang di**_**italik **_**adalah kenangan Sasu.**

**Untuk alasan Sasu udah mulai terkuak dong.**

**Sao ucapkan terima kasih untuk para reader, silent reader, reviewer, guest, follower dan yang untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk fict ini.**

**Sampai ketemu chap depan dan berkenankah untuk mereview?**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review yang gak log. in<strong>

**Kitsune : **sudah dilanjut.

**Guest : **Ugh... apanya yang munafik, ya? Huaaa... Sao cuma plinplan, kok.

**Retnoelf : **Sudah dilanjut. Maaf karena pendek.

**Arigatou telah mereview, untuk yang log. in akan Sao balas via PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

Membuka matanya secara perlahan, gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sudah lebih dari tiga hari tertidur dalam masa kritis itu pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali guna membiasakan sinar cahaya yang memasuki retina matanya, kedua bola mata beriris _sapphire _itu kemudian mulai menelusur ruangan yang nampak terasa sangat asing banginya tersebut.

Mengernyit, Naruto menggerakan sebelah tangannya menuju keningnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Namun gerakannya pun terhenti seketika, sesaat dirinya menyadari ada sesuatu yang menahan gerakan lengannya. Memusatkan pandangannya ke arah lengan kanan dan kirinya yang terasa mengganjal secara bergantian, mata beriris indahnya pun sontak melebar.

'_Jarum infus?'_

'_Perban?'_

_**Deg...**_

Detak jantungnya terasa berhenti sesaat ketika seluruh ingatannya telah terkumpul di dalam memori otaknya.

_Ngilu._

Rasa itu kembali terasa. Naruto merasa sesak di dalam dadanya. Denyutan perih itu kembali menyiksa dirinya.

Menatap miris pergelangan tangan kirinya yang nampak terbalut perban, air mata pun perlahan mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

_**Sasuke...**_

Nama itu kembali memenuhi hati dan pikirannya, membuat dirinya kembali hancur seketika.

'_Bahkan kematian pun rupanya masih enggan menghampiri diriku._' Batinnya miris

Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya tidak mati saja? Bukankah rasa sakit itu tak akan kembali diingatnya bila kematian benar-benar menghampirinya?

Dan suara isakan pun terdengar mendominasi ruangan sepi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>BROKEN HEART?<strong>

**Chara selalu milik **_**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei,**_** tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, FemNaru, Typo's yang selalu nyelip dengan bandelnya, cerita monoton, alur cepat dan maju mundur , dll.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, slight other.**

**Fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk my birthday dan semua yang berkenan dengan fict ini. Tak ada keuntungan materil yang Sao peroleh dari fict ini. Adapun chara yang OOC, itu hanya untuk berjalannya cerita dan sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyinggung fihak manapun, serta sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk membuat jelek suatu chara atau karya aslinya.**

**Don't like, don't read. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun.**

**Happy reading and happy birthday to me**_**...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Bukankah yang berwarna ungu pucat ini terlihat elegan, Sasuke_-kun?_"

Terdiam, pemuda _raven _tersebut menatap kosong kertas tebal yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Shion.

.

.

"_Ck ... yang benar saja? Aku tidak setuju dengan oranye." _

_Mengerucutkan bibirnya, gadis cantik bermata senada dengan langit musim panas yang tengah duduk di hadapannya menatap penuh ketidaksukaan. "Kenapa tidak? Oranye bagus, kok."_

"_Oranye itu terlalu terang dan terkesan norak, _Dobe." _Sasuke meraih kertas lain yang berada di atas meja kaca. "Hitam lebih baik."_

"_H-Hitam?" Menatap Sasuke penuh horor, gadis tersebut seolah melihat Sasuke seperti memiliki dua kepala. "Astaga, Suke. Ini surat undangan untuk pesta pernikahan kita, bukan untuk pemakaman."_

"_Memang apa salahnya dengan hitam? Hitam bukan hanya untuk segala macam berbau kematian atau pemakaman saja, _Dobe." _Ungkapnya ketus._

"_Hitam itu terlalu suram, _Teme." _Pekik Naruto dengan ekspresi berlebihan, _ _ gadis tersebut sama sekali tak ingin kalah. "Oranye menurutku lebih bagus dari pada hitam, _Teme." _Dipeluknya surat undangan dalam genggamannya dengan begitu erat._ _ " Aku ingin mereka yang menerima undangan kita menjadi bersemangat untuk mendatangi acara pernikahan kita nantinya."_

"_Apa hubungannya oranye dengan semua itu, _Dobe?_"_

"_Tentu saja ada. Warna cerah itu membawa kesan ceria." Sahutnya bersemangat._

_Menghela napas pelan, Sasuke pun kemudian mengulum senyum simpul. "Terserah kau saja lah."_

_Menatap kekasihnya dengan mata berbinar, Naruto pun tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya. "Kyaaa ... begitu, dong. _Arigatou, _Suke."_

"_Hn."_

_._

_._

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Oranye."

"Oranye?" Beo Shion bingung, "Kau yakin, Sasuke_-kun?_"

Tersentak, Sasuke memijit ujung pangkal batang hidungnya. Menghela napas lelah, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada wanita hamil di hadapannya yang nampak menantikan jawaban darinya. "Aku lelah," Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "kau pilihlah yang menurutmu terbaik. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam. Aku harap kau siap untuk acara pertemuan keluarga kita."

Mengangguk, Shion kemudian mendongak dan menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Sasuke. "Tentu. Aku akan menunggu kau menjemputku nanti malam."

"Hn. Aku pergi." Dan Sasuke pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Shion seorang diri.

Menatap kosong ke arah depan, Shion hanya bisa mendesah pelan ketika _apartement_nya kembali menjadi semakin hening.

"Semuanya akan berjalan lancar, bukan?" Tanyanya lirih seraya mengelus permukaan perutnya yang tak rata.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau harus makan, Naruto."<p>

Sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedari tadi menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela, menoleh sejenak saat sebuah suara familliar terdengar dalam pendengarannya. Menegakan punggungnya, duduk bersandar pada dinding di belakang tempat tidur dan kembali mengarahkan pandangan kosong ke arah luar jendela.

Sementara sosok lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah, hanya bisa menatap nanar sambil meletakan piring di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Naruto ... kau tidak bisa terus menyiksa dirimu seperti ini, Naruto. Kau harus sembuh." Akhirnya setelah cukup lama bertahan dalam keheningan yang menggantung, pemuda berambut merah itu pun kembali membuka suara.

"..." Diam, Naruto sama sekali tak breaksi.

Tersenyum pahit saat melihat dengan jelas kekosongan pada ekspresi wajah yang biasanya selalu ceria tersebut, Sasori pun hanya bisa berharap sang adik sepupu akan segera melewati ini semua.

Sungguh rasa begitu sakit ketika melihat sosok yang begitu kau sayangi layaknya seperti adik kandung sendiri kini hancur terpuruk. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasori mendatangi sang akar masalah dan melenyapkan keberadaannya. Namun Sasori tahu dengan sangat jelas, tindakan itu hanya akan semakin memperumit masalah dan menambah parah rasa sakit yang diderita sosok pirang tersebut. Karena Sasori begitu tahu betapa besarnya rasa cinta yang dimiliki Naruto untuk sang mantan kekasih _raven_nya tersebut.

'_Lalu ... apa yang bisa dan harus kulakukan?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau kita benar-benar akan berbesan." Ungkap seorang wanita berambut coklat keemasan bermata <em>lavender<em> dengan seulas senyum simpul yang terkulum.

"Hn."

Berdecak, wanita cantik berusia empat puluh tahunan tersebut kemudian mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet khusus yang tersedia di atas meja makan. "Kau dengan irit bicaramu benar-benar menyebalkan, Fugaku."

"Hn."

Mendengus pelan saat lagi-lagi hanya mendapat gumaman tak jelas dari lawan bicara tersebut, Miroku pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang puteri dan calon suaminya yang tengah memakan hidangan pencuci mulut. "Ne ... Sasuke_-kun,_" Kembali mengulas senyumnya ketika sang calon menantu mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke arahnya, "apa kau sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk berbulan madu?"

Pemuda _raven _tersebut mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, "Kami sama sekali tidak merencanakan untuk bulan madu, Bibi."

"Huh ...?" Wanita tersebut mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap puterinya dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke_-kun?_"

"Kandungan Shion sudah mencapai usia lima bulan, terlalu riskan untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh."

"Jadi kalian ak—"

"_Okaa-sama, _bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan tak penting ini?" Tanya Shion jengah, menyela ucapan sang Ibu.

"Ha—ah ... baiklah. Padahal aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Berhentilah mencampuri urusan mereka, Miroku." Ucap Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha tiba-tiba.

"Ck ... kau tidak asyik, Fugaku." Cibir Miroku.

"Hn." Balas Fugaku seraya menatap rekan bisnis dan calon besannya tersebut datar. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shion, Ayah dari dua orang putera tersebut kembali membuka suara. "Kau menginap lah kembali di rumah ini."

"Tidak, Paman. Shion sudah terlalu sering menginap di sini sehingga mengabaikan _apartement _ kami hingga terbengkalai."

"Tapi ada baiknya kau segera pindah dari sana, Shion. Apart—"

Kembali memotong ucapan sang Ibu, Shion menatap wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut dengan mata mendelik tidak suka. "Berhentilah memintaku untuk pindah, _Okaa-sama. _Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pergi dari sana, _Okaa-sama._"

"Tapi semua itu hanya akan membuatmu terus merasakan sakit dan kehilangan, Shion." Seru sang Ibu sarat akan emosi.

_Terdiam._

Bukan hanya Shion saja yang terdiam ketika mendengar seruan wanitaberambut coklat keemasan tersebut, bahkan sang Uchiha senior dan Uchiha bungsu pun ikut terdiam.

Menghapus tetesan air mata yang menetes tanpa disadarinya, Shion bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Sudah malam. Aku permisi." Ucapnya datar seraya berlalu.

Menghembuskan napasnya pelan, Sang bungsu Uchiha pun ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus mengantarkan Shion." Ungkapnya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menyusul wanita berambut pirang pucat tersebut.

_Hening._

Kedua sosok lainnya yang tersisa, hanya saling melemparkan pandangan ke arah satu sama lain. Dan kegiatan tersebut terhenti ketika sang Uchiha senior akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Seharusnya kau jangan menyinggung Shion dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya."

Menundukan wajahnya, Miroku tersenyum pahit. "Aku lelah menunggu, Fugaku." Ungkapnya getir, "Bahkan aku pun mulai ragu akan keberhasilan putera bungsumu untuk menggantikan posisi Itachi sebagai calon suami dan calon ayah untuk anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya. Meninggalnya Itachi benar-benar menjadi mimpi buruk yang sangat menyakitkan."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto memandang ke arah luar jendela, memperhatikan dengan jelas bulan sabit yang nampak dikelilingi ratusan bintang di sekitarnya. Menghembuskan napas berat, gadis pirang tersebut menyentuh bagian dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit.<p>

"Sasuke ... " Panggilnya begitu lirih, sorot matanya semakin nampak kosong. Kilau matanya yang selalu memancarkan semangat pun akhirnya benar-benar pudar dan menghilang tertelan luka.

Sementara itu di ambang pintu masuk ruangan, berdiri Sasori yang menatapnya penuh khawatir. Berdoa agar sang adik sepupu akan segera pulih dan bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama dalam keheningan yang menggantung di dalam mobil.<p>

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan jalanan yang terlihat dari balik kaca mobil, Shion menatap Sasuke melalui kaca spion depan mobil. "Apanya yang apa? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja," Shion mengulas senyum tipis, "selama kau terus berada di sisiku, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

"Hn."

"Kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku 'kan, Sasuke_-kun?_"

"..." Diam, Sasuke hanya fokus melihat ke arah jalanan.

"Sasuke, kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku 'kan?" Shion mengulangi pertanyaannya dan menatap pemuda yang tengah fokusmenyetir tersebut penuh harap.

"Hn." Jawabnya kemudian.

Tersenyum. Shion meraih sebelah tangan Sasuke dan mengelusnya pelan. "Aku dan bayiku sangat membutuhkanmu, Sasuke_-kun. _Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengingkari janjimu pada Itachi, karena kami berdua akan mati tanpa keberadaanmu." Tersenyum perih, Shion mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada telapak tangan Sasuke. "Mulai saat ini kuputuskan untuk menjadi egois, Sasuke_-kun._ Tak peduli kau tidak menginginkan semua ini, kami tak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menghembuskan napasnya berat ketika sang adik sepupu kembali menolak untuk menyentuh makanannya, Sasori pun meletakan piring berisi sarapan gadis pirang panjang tersebut.<p>

"Kau akan lama sembuh bila terus begini. Ayolah, Naruto. Kau harus makan, sedikit saja."

"..." Diam. Selalu saja begitu. Naruto sama sekali tak pernah mau membuka mulutnya pada Sasori semenjak gadis tersebut terbangun dari masa kritisnya.

"Naruto ... ayolah, aku mohon padamu. Setidaknya makanlah walau hanya satu suap." Ucapnya putus asa.

Menolehkan kepalanya sejenak untuk menatap Sasori, Naruto pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Gadis bermata _sapphire _tersebut menatap gorden kamar berwarna hijau yang nampak melambai-lambai tertiup angin, "Aku mau pulang." Akhirnya Naruto pun membuka suaranya setelah beberapa hari tak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya di hadapan Sasori maupun Dokter dan para perawat yang menangani dirinya.

Mendengar permintaan bernada lirih tersebut membuat Sasori menghela napasnya berat. Pemuda tersebut menatap Naruto yang masih saja menatap ke arah luar jendela, "Kau akan pulang setelah kondisimu memungkinkan."

Naruto menatap ke arah sang kakak sepupu, "Tapi aku mau pulang." Ucapnya keras kepala.

"Naruto ... "

"Aku mohon, Sasori_-nii. _Aku tak mau lebih lama lagi berada di sini." Ucapnya penuh permohonan.

"Baiklah ... kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menemui dokter yang menanganimu." Pemuda berambut merah tersebut bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Aku akan memintanya melakukan perawatan di rumah saja."

Mengangguk, Naruto kemudian menutup matanya saat Sasori menepuk puncak kepalanya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya di ruangan tersebut.

_Hening._

Hanya suara denting jam dinding lah yang mendominasi kesunyian ruangan tersebut. Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri dalam kesendiriannya, Naruto bergerak melepas jarum infus yang terpasang pada pergelangan lengan kanannya. Mengusap darah yang tampak menetes dari bekas lubang jarum infus tersebut dengan jemari tangan kirinya.

Kemudian secara perlahan Naruto bergerak menuruni tempat tidur yang selama beberapa hari ini ditempatinya. Merasakan dinginnya permukaan lantai pada telapak kaki telanjangnya, Naruto pun merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

Terhuyung untuk sejenak karena tenaganya yang lemah, gadis berambut pirang itu pun merapatkan dirinya pada permukaan dinding. Lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan dengan tangan yang menopang tubuhnya pada dinding, berjalan merambat semampu yang dia bisa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau tunggulah di sini. Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui terlebih dahulu."<p>

"Aku ikut, ya?" Shion merajuk dan menatap melas pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku hanya sebentar." Ucapnya sambil lalu, sama sekali tak mengindahkan tatapan nelangsa dari wanita hamil tersebut.

Mendesah pelan ketika dirinya ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh sang calon suami di tengah koridor rumah sakit, Shion pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang tersedia tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mendudukan dirinya kemudian, wanita berambut pirang pucat itu mengelus perutnya penuh sayang. "Papamu meninggalkan Mama, sayang. Kejam sekali."

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping saat mendengar langkah kaki yang terdengar menggema di koridor sepi tersebut, mata indahnya melebar saat melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang nampak tengah berjalan merambat pada bermukaan dinding.

"G-Gadis itu ... "

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menatap nyalang pemuda berambut <em>raven <em> di hadapannya, Sasori berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan pada wajah berekspresi datar tersebut.

Sasori tentunya sangat terkejut ketika sebuah suara familliar secara tiba-tba memanggil dirinya dari arah belakang, sontak membuat langkahnya menuju ruangan dokter terhenti. Dan setelah dirinya membalikkan badannya, Sasori benar-benar merasa ingin sekali membunuh sosok berambut hitam kebiruan bermata _onyx _tersebut.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah tersebut begitu sinis.

Masih dengan tatapan datarnya, Sasuke menatap lurus tepat kemata _hazel _sang kakak sepupu mantan kekasihnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Mendengus sinis, Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan dengan senyuman mencemooh yang tersungging pada wajah tampannya. "Kenapa? Mengkhawatirkannya, ahn?"

"..." Diam, Sasuke hanya tetap melayangkan tatapan datar.

"Bagaimana pun keadaannya, bukankah sudah tak ada urusannya lagi denganmu?" Tanyanya begitu sinis.

"..." Masih diam.

"Tak perlu merepotkan dirimu dengan hal yang tidak penting, kau urusi saja pernikahanmu yang akan berlangsung dua minggu lagi." Senyum puas terpatri pada wajahnya saat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari sang pemuda minim ekspresi di hadapannya. "Kau pikir dengan siapa kau berurusan. Jangan pernah remehkan siapa pun yang masih berhubungan dengan Namikaze. Kupastikan kau akan hancur sehancur-hancurnya, Uchiha Sasuke." Berbalik, Sasori kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku terpaksa."

Menghentikan langkahnya kembali secara tiba-tiba ketika mendengar ucapan bernada putus asa di belakangnya, Sasori terhenyak seketika.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan sekali seumur hidup dari _Aniki_-ku sendiri." Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan lengannya, "Dia hamil. Di dalam kandungannya terdapat Uchiha junior yang membutuhkan pertanggung jawaban. Ditambah keadaan Shion yang sangat terpuruk atas kepergian _Aniki _yang secara tiba-tiba mengharuskanku menggantikan posisinya." Pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana ketika _Aniki _menitipkan mereka kepadaku disaat hembusan napas terakhirnya? Masih bisakah aku bersikap egois dengan mempertahankan hubungan kami berdua?"

Membalik badannya menghadap kembali ke arah Sasuke, Sasori menghela napas pelan. "Tapi kau hampir membuat Naruto mati karena bunuh diri. Kau menghancurkannya, Sasuke."

Menggigit bibir, Sasuke menatap Sasori penuh emosi. Sama sekali tak lagi mempedulikan kesan _stoic _yang selama ini selalu ditunjukannya pada siapa pun, _minus _Naruto— yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menunjukan berbagai macam ekspresi. "Itu lah yang tidak pernah aku kira akan terjadi. Ternyata aku belum mengenal dirinya secara keseluruhan. Gadis yang selama ini begitu kuat, ternyata begitu rapuh di dalam."

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa? Bukankah kau tidak mungkin membatalkan pernikahanmu dengannya seperti kau membatalkan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sasori bertubi-tubi.

"Jaga Naruto untukku."

"Tsk ... tanpa kau minta pun aku pasti akan menjaganya." Ucapnya sinis.

"Bukan sebagai kakak ... tapi sebagai orang mencintai dia."

Melebarkan mata beriris _hazel_nya, Sasori kemudian menatap Sasuke begitu tajam. "Apa maksudmu?" Desisnya.

"Aku sangat tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Naruto selama ini. Kau sangat mencintainya." Sasuke tersenyum datar. "Bukan sebagai kakak."

"Kau?" Pemuda berambut merah tersebut kehabisan kata-katanya.

"Karena itu ... aku percayakan Naruto padamu." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasori yang nampak terpaku.

Terkekeh tertahan, Sasori tersenyum miris. Tatapan matanya masih terarah pada sosok Sasuke yang perlahan semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. "Astaga ... ini konyol, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Kyaaa... akhirnya tanggal 28 tiba juga. Sebenarnya Sao harusnya update sekalian, tapi ... ternyata Sao belum bisa menyelesaikan fict ini tepat waktu, selalu saja begitu. Aku tahu pasti ada yang merasa jengah dengan Sao yang selalu PHP, tapi ... Gomen ne.**

**Sao usahakan untuk update chap terakhirnya sesegera mungkin. **

**Sao mohon maaf karena pasti banyak typo bertebaran dan juga kata hilang, Sao bener-bener lagi dalam keadaan down. Padahal Sao hari ini ulang tahun dan nanti malam akan ada pesta, tapi ternyata Sao sakit minna. Jadi gak tahu deh nanti malam kuat atau gak.**

**Oke, arigatou untuk semua yang telah berpartisifasi pada fict ini. Arigatou untuk reader, silent reader, reviewer, guest, follower dan yang telah memfav fict ini. **

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review : <strong>

**Funny bunny blaster : **_arigatou. Suka sama Saso? Akan kelihatan sebentar lagi. Wkwk... Sao makin tua._

**Guest : ** _review anda benar-benar membuat saya merinding. Please, jangan kirim review seperti itu lagi._

**Gothiclolita89 : **_kyaaa... bukan, senpai. Sasu setia kok. Ehehe... maaf ya udah buat salah paham._

**Riena. Okazaki89 : **_doanya manjur. Itu anak Itachi. Ehehe..._

**Mifta cinya : **_iya, abis kalau SakuHina udah terlalu sering. Lagi pula Shion 'kan biasanya dipasangin sama Itachi klo pair straight. Sempat kepikiran konan, tapi nanti kesannya tua kalau sama Sasuke. Kalau dijelasin kenapa Shion hamil nanti rated M dong. Hiii... belum siap buat lemon Itachi sama pair lain, ehehe._

**Arnygs : **_kyaaa... maaf harus menunggu sebentar lagi untuk tamatnya fict ini. Gomen... Uhm... bagaimana, ya? Sao semester lima sekarang._

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : **_ikutan smile_ _deh, ehehe... flashback? Ada ga ya? Hmp... _

**Guest 1 : **_yaps... seratus. Tebakan anda akurat._

**Hanazawa kay : **_arigatou._

**Aichan 14 : **_ehehe... ga apa-apa kok. Sudah terjawab 'kan siapa dia yang dimaksud? Ehehe... _

**Guest 2 : **_bukan kok. Itu anak Itachi. Hehe... gomen ne, terpisah atau tidak, itu tergantung Shion. _

**Alta0sapphire : **_arigatou... kyaaa... makin tuwir aja deh Sao. Bukan kok, itu anak Itachi. Hmp... entahlah? Tapi kemungkinan besar sad ending deh._

**Iyes Zayyana : **_dugaan Nee-san benar, aku gagal nyelesain fict ini. Sasuke gak gila, Nee. Dia Cuma galau. Pokoknya aku mau sesuatu yang berwarna biru dan ungu dari Nee-san._

**Aiko Michishige : **_di sini gak sedih, dong? Ehehe... udah ga direstui dua kubu, eh ... ada Shion lagi. Yosh... arigatou._

**Babylin9090 : **_arigatou..._

**UzumakiDesy : **_Shion terpaksa harus dinikahin Sasuke karena Itachi meninggal, padahal Shion lagi hamil. Fugaku? Hmp... kita akan lihat seperti apa dia nanti. Yosh... arigatou. _

**All : **_sekali lagi Sao bener-bener mohon maaf. Sao dapat pembelajaran supaya gak ngomong sembarangan, Sao tahu pasti ada yang kecewa. Mohon maaf juga untuk reviewer yang terlewat atau salah dalam penulisan nama._

* * *

><p><strong>Silakan sampaikan segala hal yang anda pikirkan di dalam kotak review. Sao terima kok kalau pun ada flame, karena Sao memang punya salah.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Berjalan tergesa menelusuri koridor rumah sakit, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan _style _ unik itu pun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya tepat pada pintu ruangan _VVIP _ bernomor 409. Meraih knop pintu perlahan dengan tangan yang tampak bergetar, pemuda berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu pun akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut._

_Menganggukan kepalanya pelan saat seorang dokter berkacamata bulat berjalan menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, Sasuke Uchiha pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan tersebut._

"_Sa—Sasuke ... itu 'kah kau?" Seorang pemuda berwajah hampir serupa dengannya yang tengah terbaring dalam kondisi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan langsung menyapa Sasuke begitu menangkap kedatangannya._

"_Hn." Sasuke meraih dan menggeser kursi tunggu pasien, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi tersebut, tepat di dekat tempat tidur pasien._

_Tersenyum lirih, sosok tersebut mengangkat tangannya yang berbalut perban dan tertancap jarum infus— menggerakannya menuju wajah sang Uchiha bungsu. "Syukurlah, akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucapnya begitu lirih seraya mengelus wajah sang adik. "A-Aku hampir ra-ragu k-kau akan da-tang."_

"_Itachi _no baka."_ Dengus sang adik, namun terdengar ada kegetiran dalam suaranya. "Itu tidak mungkin, 'kan?"_

_Menjentikan jari telunjuknya pada kening Sasuke, Itachi kembali mengulas senyum. "Ya, a-aku se-lalu percaya padamu."_

_Menutup kedua matanya sejenak saat telapak tangan sang Uchiha sulung menelusuri lekuk wajahnya, setetes air mata nampak lolos dari matanya tanpa bisa tertahankan lagi._

_Menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, Itachi sebisa mungkin mencoba tekekeh mengejek— namun rasa sakit semakin mendominasi dirinya. "H-Hey ... ada apa de-ngan adikku? K-Kau mena-ngis? Sa-Sangat ti-dak Uchiha seka-li."_

_Menghapus air matanya yang mengalir semakin banyak secara kasar dengan punggung tangannya, Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Bodoh. Ini air mata bahagia karena aku bisa melihat keadaanmu yang sangat menyedihkan. Aku sudah tertawa dengan begitu puasnya sepanjang perjalanan."_

"_Tsk ... kau me-mang adik kurang a-jar." Menyimpan kedua tangannya di atas perut, Itachi menatap lurus ke atas langit-langit ruangan tersebut. Mengatur napasnya yang terasa semakin susah, pemuda tersebut kemudian kembali menatap sang adik. "S-Sa-suke, _Kaa-san_ se-makin terlihat cantik. Ka-Kau pasti iri kare-na a-aku akan se-gera di-jemput olehnya."_

"_..."_

"_A-Aku be-nar-benar ti-dak sabar. Uhuk ... "_

_Meraih tisu yang ada di atas lemari kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur, Sasuke bangkit dan mengusap aliran darah yang mengalir dari mulut sang kakak. "_B-Baka_ ... jangan ba-nyak bi-bicara."_

"_Uhuk ... uhuk... " terbatuk semakin keras dengan aliran darah yang keluar semakin banyak, Itachi menahan tangan sang adik yang tengah membersihkan darah di mulutnya dengan tangan gemetaran. "M-Maaf me-repotkanmu, Sasuke. Se-mua i-ni men-jiji-kan."_

_Melangkah mundur, Sasuke membalikan badannya dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Menangis tanpa suara, kedua bahunya bergetar dengan begitu hebat. "Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh, Itachi? Bagaimana bisa tabrakan itu terjadi?"_

"_Uhuk ... uhuk ... ugh ..." Itachi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tersenyum miris ketika melihat gumpalan darah yang menempel pada telapak tangannya, "Kau pas-ti akan terkesan saat tu-buhku terpental-pental ke- jalanan. Rasanya be-nar-benar luar bi-asa. Sa—"_

"Urusaii..."_ Berbalik, Sasuke menatap Itachi nyalang dengan mata memerah. "Tutup mulut berisikmu, Itachi. Cepat katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku."_

_Diam. Itachi kembali menatap lurus ke atas. Mengatur napasnya di tengah-tengah batuk darah yang terus mendominasi dirinya, Itachi tersenyum getir. "Pa-dahal sebentar la-gi a-ku akan menikah dan menjadi a-yah." Itachi menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis. "Tapi ... rupanya Tuhan tak mengijinkan i-tu ter-jadi."_

_Sasuke diam, menunggu sang kakak menyelesaikan ucapannya._

"_D-Dia sa-ngat rapuh, Sa-suke. Begitu haus a-kan per-hatian. Terlalu bergantung pa-padaku," Senyum getir menghiasi wajahnya, "D-Dia pasti a-akan bertindak nekad bi-la tak dijaga de-ngan ba-ik. A-Aku mo-hon Suke, jaga dia dan anak ka-mi." Menutup matanya saat sakit di dalam dada dan sekujur tubuhnya semakin terasa menyiksa, Itachi pun mulai mengatur napasnya dengan begitu keras._

"_I-Itachi?" Sasuke mendekat ke arah Itachi dan menatap sang kakak dengan kalut. "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"_

"_Ugh ... " Itachi menutupi mulutnya begitu erat dengan kedua tangannya. Aliran darah mengalir di sela-sela bagian yang tak tertutupi. Sasuke bahkan dengan begitu jelas melihat darah tampak membasahi bantal yang ditiduri kakaknya._

"_Aku akan panggil dokte—"_

_Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke merasakan cengkraman erat pada tangan kanannya. Air mata mengalir kembali saat melihat senyum pada wajah Itachi._

"_A-Aku ba-ik ... ja-ngan kha-watir."_

"_..."_

"_B-Berjanji-lah ... Sa-suke." Mata beriris _onyx_-nya menghujam tepat ke arah mata di atasnya, "A-Aku mo-hon."_

_Menutup matanya, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya keras hingga berdarah. "Kenapa?" membuka matanya kembali, Sasuke menatap kakaknya nanar. "Tidak 'kah kau yakin akan sembuh, Itachi?"_

"_..."_

"_Itach—"_

"_Semuanya mu-lai gelap, Su-ke. A-aku me-ngan-tuk."_

_Sasuke pun kembali menangis dalam diam ketika cengkraman pada tangannya terlepas dan saat suara alat pengitung detak jantung yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah bunyi yang panjang. _

_Mendudukan dirinya dengan lemas pada kursi, Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa menatap nanar tubuh kakaknya yang terbaring di hadapannya dengan mata tertutup, tertidur dengan begitu tenangnya._

_**Bruk...**_

_Sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat suara bedebam pintu yang dibanting secara kasar dan ketika beberapa langkah kaki yang nampak melangkah tergesa ke arahnya terdengar pada indera pendengarannya, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut hanya diam terpaku._

"_I-Ini bercanda 'kan?" Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat menatap nanar jasad Itachi, air mata kemudian segera menerobos dan membasahi pipi putihnya. "I-Itachi ... ? Ti-dak mungkin." Dan wanita tersebut pun kemudian langsung ambruk, jatuh pingsan dalam dekapan sang Uchiha senior yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh lemahnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh menghantam lantai._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>BROKEN HEART?<strong>

**Chara selalu milik **_**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei,**_** tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, FemNaru, Typo's yang selalu nyelip dengan bandelnya, cerita monoton, alur cepat dan maju mundur , dll.**

**Pairing : **_**SasuFemNaru,**_** slight other.**

**Fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk my birthday dan semua yang berkenan dengan fict ini. Tak ada keuntungan materil yang Sao peroleh dari fict ini. Adapun chara yang OOC, itu hanya untuk berjalannya cerita dan sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyinggung fihak manapun, serta sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk membuat jelek suatu chara atau karya aslinya.**

**Don't like, don't read. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun.**

**Happy reading and happy birthday to me**_**...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menggenggam kedua tangan gadis pirang beriris _sapphire _yang duduk di sampingnya dengan begitu eratnya, Shion tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia. "Astaga ... kau harus tahu betapa senangnya aku bisa bertemu dengan _novelis _idolaku." Shion mendesah, "Ini benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi."

Menatap dalam diam wanita hamil yang baru saja dikenalnya kurang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, pandangan Naruto pun tiba-tiba jatuh pada permukaan perut wanita tersebut yang tampak tak rata. "Kau sedang hamil?" Tanya Naruto pelan, pandangan matanya nampak tak terartikan.

Mengannguk, Shion segera mengelus-elus perutnya dengan penuh sayang. "Ini lah yang membuatku datang kemari. Aku dan calon suamiku akan memeriksakan kandunganku pada dokter."

"Calon suami?"

"Hu-um ... " Menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "Aku baru sekedar bertunangan dengan 'Ayah' calon anakku. Tapi aku akan segera menikah dengan 'Papanya'."

Sama sekali tak menyadari keganjilan dari ucapan wanita bernama Shion— wanita yang beberapa menit lalu menjeritkan namanya dan menarik dirinya untuk duduk bersama di kursi secara paksa, seraya mengajaknya berkenalan dengan mengaku sebagai fans dan pelanggang setia setiap novel karyanya— Naruto pun mencoba menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Aku harap pernikahan kalian lancar dan kalian akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia." Ucapnya tulus.

"_Arigatou, _Naru_-chan." _Shion kembali meraih tangan Naruto, "Aku benar-benar beruntung karena Sasuke_-kun _meninggalkanku di sini sehingga bisa bertemu dengan dirimu."

_Sasuke?_

Mendengar nama tersebut, seketika membuat Naruto tertegun. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang dadanya, membuatnya sesak dan ingin menangis.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shion khawatir saat melihat Naruto yang nampak tersakiti. "Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Aku min—"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." _Nama Sasuke tidak hanya ada satu di dunia, bukan? _

Ikut tersenyum saat gadis cantik di hadapannya menyunggingkan senyuman— yang Shion sadari sangat dipaksakan— dan balas menggenggam tangan Shion. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto yang nampak diperban, wanita hamil itu tersenyum jeri. Bukankah itu—

"Ini hanya terkena pecahan kaca," Naruto segera memberi penjelasan saat menyadari ke mana tatapan mata beriris _lavender _tersebut berarah. "aku terlalu ceroboh, hingga terkena luka sayatan."

'_Benarkah? Tapi kenapa begitu serupa dengan keadaan tanganku yang dulu? Apakah dia juga baru saja melakukan percobaan bunuh diri sepertiku dulu?' _Shion membatin miris.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi," Penuturan Naruto membuat wanita hamil di hadapannya tersadar dari pemikirannya. "aku rasa sudah terlalu lama aku meninggalkan kamarku tanpa izin."

Shion ikut bangkit saat sang _novelis _tersebut bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku antar?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto mengulum senyum. "Tidak usah. Aku yakin calon suamimu akan mengkhawatirkanmu saat dia tak bisa menemukan keberadaanmu di sini."

"Kau benar." Shion tersenyum kecut. "Padahal aku ingin sekali mengantarmu."

"Terima kasih." Naruto menatap ke arah perut Shion kembali, "Boleh aku menyentuhnya?" dan menunjuk tepat ke sana ketika mengutarakan keinginannya.

Tersenyum lebar, Shion tanpa ragu meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan meletakannya tepat pada permukaan perutnya. "Kau merasakannya?"

Mengangguk, Naruto entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa matanya memanas. "Ada kehidupan di sana. Kuyakin dia akan menjadi lelaki yang hebat di masa depan."

Mengangkat alisnya heran, iris _lavender_nya memancarkan keingin-tahuan.

"Hanya firasat dan intuisi seorang wanita." _Dan karena aku pun juga tengah mengalaminya._

"Semoga saja jenis kelaminnya benar-benar lelaki." Senyum getir nampak untuk sejenak pada wajahnya, lepas dari tangkapan mata Naruto yang tengah terpusat pada permukaan perut yang tengah dielusnya sayang. "Dan aku harap dia akan mirip dengan Ayahnya."

"Sudah saat aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, Shion." Ucap Naruto seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati Shion.

Melangkah maju dengan masih merambati dinding, Naruto terus berjalan. Namun—

"Apa aku lama?"

—sebuah suara familliar membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika dengan kedua mata yang membola lebar. Menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang, gadis berambut pirang tersebut membeku. Di sana—

'_Sasuke?'_

—sesosok pemuda _raven _berkemeja putih tengah berdiri dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan nampak sama sekali tidak berminat menanggapi lawan bicaranya yang tengah mengomelinya panjang lebar.

"—kau benar-benar menyebalkan, untung saja aku bertemu dengan _novelis _idolaku. Aku bo—"

Dan tak lama kemudian, kedua iris mata berlainan warna tersebut saling beradu dalam keterkejutan yang tampak nyata. Sama-sama membeku dalam keterpakuan dan detik waktu pun terasa ikut berhenti.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau mengenalnya?" Akhirnya setelah lama berdiam diri dalam keheningan yang menggantung, Shion pun melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menggeluti pemikirannya. Sementara sang lawan bicara nampak seperti tak berminat sama sekali untuk menanggapi pertanyaannya dan lebih memilih untuk terus fokus pada kegiatannya yang tengah menyetir.<p>

Menghembuskan napasnya secara kasar, Shion mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca jendela pintu mobil— yang semula terarah pada pemuda di sampingnya. Memainkan jari telunjuknya di kaca mobil dan bergerak membentuk beberapa pola abstrak, Shion kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada bayangan Sasuke yang terpantul di kaca mobil. Senyum getir pun terukir pada wajahnya.

Wanita berambut pirang pucat tersebut sama sekali tidak bodoh, justru cukup jenius. Bahkan tak perlu untuk menjadi jenius hanya untuk menerka segala sesuatu yang sebenarnya ada dan tengah terjadi. Shion menyadari dengan jelas kejanggalan yang ada.

Masih terbayang jelas dalam benaknya, ekspresi sang Uchiha bungsu. Ekspresi wajah yang cukup membuat Shion tertegun. Dan saat itu untuk kedua kalinya Shion merasakan sesak di dalam dadanya, namun rasa takutlah yang lebih mendominasi dirinya. Shion takut, sangat takut. Wanita berambut pirang pucat tersebut sangat tidak ingin ditinggalkan untuk kedua kalinya. Ya, Shion merasa begitu takut akan kehilangan dan ditinggalkan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Sasuke_-kun._" Bergetar, wanita yang tengah hamil itu mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan suara bergetar. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Shion tersenyum getir pada pemuda di sampingnya yang nampak tertegun. "Sebut aku egois, tapi aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau kehilanganmu."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari fokusnya menatap ke depan, "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Wanita tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada akhirnya, Sasuke_-kun._"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Memeluk kedua kakinya erat dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan pada lutut, Naruto menangis tanpa suara. Air mata mengalir begitu derasnya.<p>

Naruto terluka. Hatinya begitu sakit dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa nasibnya begitu malang? Kenapa dia harus mengalami semua ini? Kenapa kekasih yang begitu dia cintai dan percayai sepenuh jiwa juga hatinya bisa begitu kejam padanya? Naruto tak hanya hancur dan terluka, dia pun benar-benar merasa begitu bodoh dan hina. Semua yang dimilikinya telah diserahkan sepenuhnya pada sang terkasih. Tapi—

"Kenapa?" Gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya, isakan pun terdengar lolos dari bibirnya. "Kenapa Suke? Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku? Kau yang berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan menjagaku, tapi kenapa justru kau yang melukaiku?"

Mengintip melalui pintu yang dibuka sedikit, Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir. Sasori sama sekali tak tahu menahu apa yang telah terjadi pada sang adik sepupu. Yang dia ingat, keadaan Naruto yang semula sempat tampak membaik tiba-tiba kembali memburuk. Mendesah lelah, pemuda itu pun menutup pintu tersebut rapat.

"Kau tidak jadi masuk, Sasori?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasori menatap pemuda berambut pirang panjang di hadapannya nanar. "Kurasa dia akan lebih baik untuk dibiarkan sendirian untuk beberapa waktu. Kita tunggu Naruto tenang."

Menggigit bibir, pemuda berambut pirang bermata _aquamarine _itu pun mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa kau benar."

"Bersabarlah, Dei." Tersenyum tipis, Sasori melangkah mendekati pemuda tersebut dan mengusap puncak kepala bersurai pirangnya. "Kita akan membawa Naruto secepatnya kembali ke Uzu."

"Kau benar." Deidara— nama pemuda berambut pirang _ponytail _tersebut— ikut mengulas senyum tipis. "_Ari_g_atou, _kau benar-benar telah menjaga adikku dengan baik. Aku tak akan pernah sanggup membayangkan keadaan Naruto tanpa adanya dirimu yang selalu menjaganya."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Dei." Sasori mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia, "Lagipula, sudah kewajibanku untuk selalu menjaganya."

"..." Menundukan kepalanya, Deidara tersenyum getir. "Tapi seharusnya itu adalah kewajibanku. Seandainya aku berani melawan _Tou-san._"

"Yang lalu biarkan berlalu. Yang terpenting ... setelah Naruto diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit, kita segera membawanya kembali ke Uzushio."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Dua minggu kemudian...<em>

Mematut dirinya di depan cermin, wanita bergaun putih khas pengantin tersebut menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di dalam cermin dengan tatapan sendu. Tersenyum getir, wanita yang beberapa saat lagi akan melangsungkan acara pernikahannya tersebut meremat bagian dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Setetes air mata lolos dari matanya tanpa bisa ditahankan lagi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan Shion?" Terkekeh tertahan, diusapnya kasar jejak basah pada pipinya. Senyum yang tak jelas apa artinya pun disunggingkannya pada wajah yang dirias sedemikian rupa, riasan yang membuat dirinya tampak terlihat begitu semakin cantik. "Kau harus bahagia, Shion. Ini yang terbaik. Tak ada jalan untuk mundur, karena pilihan ini akan menentukan segalanya."

"Shion—"

Menoleh ke arah belakang, Shion menemukan sang Ibu yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum hangat yang terpatri pada wajah cantiknya.

"—sudah waktunya kita berangkat."

Mengangguk pelan dan kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, wanita itu pun dengan perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama sang Ibu. Berjalan dengan begitu mantap menuju lantai dasar kediamannya, di mana seorang supir telah menunggu mereka berdua di depan mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju tempat pemberkatan berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin tak berubah pikiran, Naru<em>-chan?<em>"

Menatap datar pemuda pirang yang tengah menatapnya khawatir, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan kemudian menarik resleting kopernya. "Berhentilah bertanya hal yang tidak berguna, _Nii-chan._ Kau sudah bertanya hampir dua puluh kali dalam kurun waktu sejam ini." Sahut Naruto jengah.

Terkekeh kaku, Deidara menggaruk bawah hidungnya. "Aku hanya memastikan saja. Lagipula apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengikuti rencana awal?"

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya di pinggir tempat tidur, gadis beriris _sapphire _tersebut mendengus. "Terlalu lama bila harus menunggu satu minggu lagi. Dan bukankah _Nii-chan _harusnya merasa senang bila aku merasa antusias untuk kembali ke Uzu?"

"Tapi kondisimu belum pulih be—"

"_Urusaii, Nii-chan._" Sela Naruto tajam, "Yang tahu kondisiku Naru dengan baik di sini adalah Naru sendiri. Jadi berhentilah mengkhawatirkan yang tidak perlu."

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, Deidara menatap Naruto tajam. "Kau yang seharusnya berhenti keras kepala, Naruto!" Pemuda pirang tersebut dapat melihat sang adik yang sangat terkejut mendengar bentakan darinya. "Ingat kandungan di dalam perutmu. Kau tidak boleh egois dan bertindak gegabah." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sudah kembali stabil.

Menundukan kepalanya, Naruto pun terisak pelan. "Kenapa kau harus mengingatkan tentang hal itu. Aku benci mengakui fakta itu. Aku tidak menginginkan keberadaannya."

"Naruto ..." Panggilnya begitu lirih saat melihat sang adik yang kembali terpuruk.

"Aku benar-benar hancur, _Nii-chan. _Bukan hanya hatiku saja, semuanya sudah hancur." Gadis tersebut menggigit bibir, menahan isakannya semakin mengeras. "Aku mohon bawa aku secepatnya ke Uzu. Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan berada di sini."

Berjalan mendekati sang adik, Deidara memeluk tubuh yang tampak begitu lemah tersebut dan mengelus surai pirang sang adik penuh sayang. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Jika itu memang yang kau inginkan, baiklah. Kita akan kembali ke Uzu sekarang juga."

"_Arigatou, Nii-chan._"

Tersenyum pahit, pemuda berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun tersebut menatap ke arah luar jendela. Deidara pun merasakan kesakitan yang sama. Betapa hancurnya hatinya saat dua minggu lalu menerima laporan kesehatan sang adik dari dokter yang menangani keadaannya. Deidara harus kembali menelan pil pahit saat mengetahui bahwa adik bungsunya tengah mengandung selama tiga bulan. Rasa amarah pun ikut menyeruak di dalam dirinya, ingin sekali pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai pilot tersebut untuk menghabisi bajingan yang dengan begitu kejamnya telah mencampakan sang adik tercinta. Deidara juga ikut merasa menyesal karena dulu sempat menerima pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut sebagai kekasih sang adik dan bahkan mendukung keputusan Naruto untuk memilih meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze karena hubungan mereka yang tak direstui.

Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Deidara tak mungkin memutar ulang waktu yang telah berlalu. Kini dirinya hanya bisa menjaga sang adik agar tak semakin terluka. Dalam tekadnya pun terukir janji untuk membahagiakan sang adik dengan berbagai macam cara apapun. Dan kembali ke Uzu adalah cara pertama yang harus dijalankannya.

"Mereka sudah menyiapkan penerbangan kita." Ucap Sasori tiba-tiba, yang baru saja masuk tanpa mereka berdua sadari.

Melepaskan pelukan sang kakak, Naruto segera menghapus jejak basah di pipinya. "Jadi bisakah kita segera berangkat?"

"Belum." Sasori mendengus pelan saat menangkap raut wajah kecewa sang gadis pirang tersebut, "Ada beberapa hal yang masih harus aku dan Dei urus sebelum kita benar-benar berangkat, Naruto." Jelasnya menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucap dari Naruto.

"Lalu kapan?"

"Sekitar satu setengah jam lagi."

Mendesah pelan, Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Aku akan bersabar."

"Anak pintar." Sahut Deidara seraya mengacak rambut sang adik, sama sekali tak mengindahkan tatapan protes yang dilayangkan terhadap dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kita bergerak cepat, Dei." Peringat Sasori.

Mengangguk, Deidara pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut, diikuti Sasori yang menyusul kemudian.

Sepeninggal dua sosok kakaknya tersebut, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon luar kamarnya. Menatap nanar awan putih yang nampak berarak di atas langit tersebut, kemudian dengan ragu Naruto mengelus permukaan perutnya yang mulai tampak sedikit membuncit. Gadis yang sebenarnya bukan gadis itu pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku belum siap menerima keberadaanmu, tapi ... haruskah aku mengingkari keberadaanmu untuk lebih lama lagi? Bukankah aku begitu kejam?" Menarik napas berat dan kemudian menghembuskannya, Naruto tersenyum miris. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Meraih sebelah tangan mempelai wanitanya, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Namun senyum tersebut begitu jelas nampak dipaksakan bagi sang mempelai wanita yang juga ikut memaksakan dirinya untuk mengulas senyum tipis.<p>

"Aku percayakan keponakanku padamu." Ucap seorang pria yang telah mengantarkan Shion menuju altar.

Sasuke pun menganggukan kepalanya secara perlahan, sementara pria tersebut segera berlalu menuju tempat duduknya.

Melangkahkan kakinya lebih maju, pasangan calon pengantin tersebut itu pun menatap lurus ke arah sang pastur yang akan memberkati pernikahan mereka. Suasana gereja pun seketika menjadi hening.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera memulai acara pernikahan yang suci ini." Sang pastur mulai membuka suaranya. "Tapi sebelum itu, adakah diantara kalian yang merasa keberatan dan ingin mengungkapkan keberatannya akan upacara pengikatan pernikahan ini?"

_Hening_.

Sama sekali tak ada yang membuka suara.

"Baiklah," Sang pastur kembali membuka suara setelah beberapa menit menunggu. "kita akan segera memulai acara pemberkatan ini." Menarik napas sejenak, pria berumur itu pun kembali bersuara. "Sa—"

"Saya keberatan."

Suara bernada lirih itu pun membungkam sang pastur dan sontak membuat beberapa orang menahan napas serta menjadi pemicu dimulainya desas-desus dari para tamu undangan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Sasori singkat seraya mulai melajukan mobil putihnya, yang dihadiahi anggukan dari dua kepala pirang yang telah duduk manis di dalam mobil.<p>

"Apa _Kaa-san _dan _ Tou-san _sudah tahu kita akan pulang, _Nii-chan?_" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir.

Tersenyum, Deidara mengangguk. "Kau jangan khawatir, Naruto. Mereka justru sangat ingin sekali segera bertemu kembali denganmu."

"Lalu ... " Naruto menggigit bibirnya pelan, "bagaimana dengan kandunganku?"

Menghela napasnya pelan saat sang adik tampak tak berani langsung menatapnya, pemuda pirang itu pun mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang untuk menepuk puncak kepala Naruto. "Mereka pun sudah tahu, Naruto. Dan mereka bilang akan ikut merawatnya bersamamu bila kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempertahankan keberadaannya."

_Terhenyak._

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang kakak dengan mata yang nampak berkaca-kaca. "_Nii-chan_ serius?"

"Tentu saja." Senyum lebar disunggingkannya, "Bukankah itu anakmu? Di dalam darahnya ikut mengalir darah dari Namikaze-Uzumaki. Karena tak ada alasan untuk kami menolak keberadaannya."

Dan seketika Naruto pun menangis tersedu. Betapa Naruto merasa rendah dan begitu hina karena telah berpikir untuk menolak keberadaan janin dalam kandungannya. Betapa kejamnya dirinya. Naruto pun meragukan dirinya adalah seorang wanita dan bahkan seorang manusia.

"Demi Tuhan, aku begitu kejam." Ucapnya parau disela isak tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Semua orang menatap tak percaya ke arah wanita yang baru saja menyatakan keberatannya, sementara wanita tersebut hanya menundukan kepalanya.<p>

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke begitu datar, sedatar tatapan mata dan ekspresi pada wajahnya.

"Pernikahan ini tidak seharusnya ada." Jawabnya begitu lirih.

"Jelaskan." Titah sang pastur yang kemudian ikut kembali membuka suara.

"Tidak ada cinta dalam pernikahan ini. Pernikahan ini hanya akan menimbulkan luka untuk kedua pihak. Aku ... " Menggigit bibir, wanita tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang pastur. "ingin pernikahan kami dibatalkan."

"Shion?" Miroku bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap nanar sang puteri. "Apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya, Nak?"

Ya, wanita berambut pirang pucat itu sendiri lah yang mengungkapkan keberatan.

Mengelus perutnya, wanita itu menatap calon suaminya sendu. "Ternyata aku tidak sanggup, Sasuke_-kun. _Aku tidak bisa untuk menjadi egois lebih lama lagi," Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya menerobos jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "aku tidak bisa untuk menahanmu lebih lama lagi. Kau bertindak terlalu jauh, Sasuke_-kun._"

"..."

"Pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Pernikahan ini hanya akan mengekang kita pada akhirnya. Kita jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, sudah cukup semuanya."

"Shi—"

"Cukup!" Mengangkat tangannya dan menutupi kedua telinganya, "Aku tak ingin kau mengatakan penolakan apa pun. Kau terlalu bersikeras dengan semua ini, aku terlalu bodoh sehingga membuatmu harus terlibat dalam semua ini. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu harus berkorban dengan begitu besar, kau sampai meninggalkannya untukku."

_Naruto._

Gadis itu kembali memenuhi pemikirannya. Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "Sudah terlambat, Shion. Aku sudah terlalu dalam menorehkan luka padanya."

"Sasuke_-kun..._"

"Tak ada gunanya untuk kita mundur sekarang, Shion." Pemuda bermata _onyx _tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya pada para tamu undangan dan akhirnya terhenti tepat pada ayahnya. "Kita ti—"

"Kau berhentilah bersikap bodoh, Sasuke_-kun!_" Berseru, Shion membuat sang _raven _terdiam. "Semenjak awal kau Itachi tidak pernah memintamu untuk menikahiku, dia hanya menitipkan kami padamu." Wanita hamil tersebut memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku waktu itu terlalu labil sehingga berkali-kali berupaya untuk bunuh diri. Dan saat aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu, rasa egois membutakanku. Dengan bodohnya, aku pun mengekangmu dan tak pernah mau melepasmu." Shion kembali menatap tepat ke arah mata sang calon suami. "Maafkan aku yang telah memaksamu untuk menikahiku dengan ancaman akan kembali bunuh diri. Aku benar-benar egois."

"..."

"..."

Suasana kembali hening, orang-orang nampak masih terpaku pada pasangan yang entah tiada kejelasan akan kelangsungannya tersebut. Ikut terhanyut suasana yang diciptakan dua insan yang seharusnya sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-isteri dalam beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Pergilah, Sasuke_-kun._" Shion menyunggingkan segaris senyum pada wajahnya, "Raih kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan. Aku melepaskanmu. Semoga kau bahagia."

"Shion?"

Mengangguk, Shion menghapus air matanya dengan jemari tangannya. Mengepalkan sebelah tangan dan menggerakannya untuk memberi semangat pada pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi mantan calon suaminya. "_Ganbatte ne ... _"

"_Arigatou." _Ucap Sasuke singkat, namun penuh rasa terima kasih. Berbalik, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Dan Shion pun menangis tergugu setelah sang _raven _ benar-benar pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Sementara itu Fugaku hanya bisa menggermetakan giginya saat pergerakannya untuk menyusul sang putera ditahan oleh wanita yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau jangan membuat malu para leluhurmu, Fugaku. " Wanita berambut emas kecoklatan tersebut mengulas senyum simpul. "Lapangkanlah hatimu. Biarkan anakmu mnggapai kehidupan yang diinginkannya. Jangan sampai kau menyesalinya setelah dia benar-benar menghilang dari hidupmu. Cukup Itachi untuk saat ini."

"Tsk ... aku tidak tahu kau bisa berkata semacam ini?"

"Hanya sekedar ingin mendukung keinginan puteriku saja." Jawabnya ringan. _'Karena aku merasa bangga akan keputusannya saat ini.'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ini?" Naruto menatap pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"<p>

"Terima lah." Pintanya dengan wajah yang nampak memerah.

Menatap kotak kecil berwarna biru yang tengah disodorkan sang kakak sepupu, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Apakah karena aku bertindak terlalu cepat?"

"Sebagian memang karena itu." Naruto memandang Deidara yang hanya diam menyaksikan mereka berdua. Senyum tipis tersungging pada wajah cantiknya. "Ada orang lain yang akan lebih pantas untukmu. Seseorang yang sejatinya sangat mencintai dirimu, tidak seperti diriku yang membutakan hatiku dengan berpura-pura tak pernah menyadari perasaanmu yang sebenarnya untukku." Ungkapnya panjang lebar.

Ya, selama ini gadis pirang tersebut telah mengetahui fakta tersebut. Sehingga saat tiba-tiba Sasori menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan alasan mengajak mereka untuk makan terlebih dahulu, Naruto tidak merasa sepenuhnya terkejut ketika pada akhirnya Sang kakak sepupu melamarnya secara tiba-tiba dan terkesan terburu-buru.

Tak mengacuhkan ucapan Naruto sepenuhnya, pemuda bermata _hazel _itu menatap Naruto penuh harap. "Apa kau perlu waktu dan pendekatan secara pribadi agar kau akhirnya mau menerimaku?"

"Aku tak mudah untuk menyembuhkan luka hatiku. Aku tak ingin memberikan harapan kosong pada siapa pun, terlebih dirimu yang sudah sangat setara kedudukannya di hatiku seperti halnya Dei_-nii._" Menghela napasdalam, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Selamanya Sasori_-nii _akan selalu sama posisinya di dalam hati dan hidupku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sebagai kakakku."

Tertawa miris, Sasori meremat kotak kecil yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Aku memang seharusnya tidak pernah berharap. Dan lihatlah, betapa bodohnya aku yang akhirnya mengungkapkan semuanya. Terlebih lagi dalam situasi seperti ini." Pemuda tersebut bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Kalian berdua habiskanlah, aku akan menunggu di luar restoran." Dan Sasori pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Deidara dan Naruto yang hanya terpaku.

"_Well, _boleh kukatakan kau terlalu ... " Deidara nampak tengah menimang-nimang apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Kau kejam karena selama ini telah berpura-pura tidak tahu."

"Akan lebih kejam bila aku mengakui ketahuanku akan semuanya." Naruto tersenyum getir, "Lagipula aku selalu berharap akan ada seseorang yang mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sasori_-nii._"

"Hoo~ dan aku cukup tahu apa arti tatapanmu."

Mendengus pelan, Naruto pun meraih minumannya dan meminumnya secara perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin, berharap agar bisa segera sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Jantung berdetak begitu cepat. Segala macam perasaan berkecamuk dalam dirinya.<p>

_Kebebasan._

Berlebihan memang untuk dijadikan pendeskripsian akan keadaannya yang sekarang ini. Karena semua hal memang terjadi atas dasar keputusannya sendiri, tepatnya kebodohannya sendiri. Sebut Sasuke _idiot._ Karena jujur dirinya pun berpikiran demikian. Sasuke terlalu naif, sehingga berpikiran apa yang dipilih dan ditempuhnya akan menjadi yang terbaik. Sasuke lebih memilih mengorbankan hubungannya dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya untuk bisa menjalankan permintaan mendiang kakaknya. Berawal dari sebuah janji, Sasuke pada akhirnya terjebak dalam jerat permintaan ibu dari calon keponakannya.

Sasuke tentunya masih sangat ingat ketika wanita berambut pirang pucat itu hampir benar-benar tewas pada usaha bunuh dirinya yang keenam. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu pun dengan gamblangnya menyatakan akan menuruti permintaan apapun yang ditujukan pada dirinya, pernyataan yang membuatnya harus melepaskan impiannya sendiri untuk merajut rumah tangga dengan sang kekasih hati yang kala itu baru dilamarnya seminggu sebelum janji tersebut terikrar.

"_Nikahi aku, Sasuke_-kun. _Berikan aku alasan kuat untuk hidup. Karena tanpa adanya Itachi keberadaanku dan calon anakku di dunia ini sama sekali tak ada artinya." Shion menatapnya lekat, "Jadilah pengganti Itachi untuk kami berdua. Lindungi dan jagalah kami selamanya."_

Terus terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Sasuke pun terlambat menyadari keberadaan sebuah truk kontainer yang melaju dengan oleng tepat di belakangnya. Dan—

_**Bruak...**_

Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakan matanya ketika merasakan hantaman pada bagian belakang mobilnya, sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kendali dan mobilnya terguling terbalik serta kemudian terhempas beberapa meter ke samping dalam kurun waktu persekian menit.

"Na-ru-to..." Dan kemudian, semuanya pun menjadi terasa samar. Yang dapat ditangkapnya hanya suara teriakan yang bersahutan, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya secara penuh.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Merasakan firasat buruk secara tiba-tiba, Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya berat. Entah yang sedang atau mungkin akan terjadi, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu.<p>

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Deidara yang menangkap keganjalan pada adiknya, sementara Sasori hanya bisa mengintip Naruto dari balik kaca spion mobil.

"Entahlah, _Nii-chan._ Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak." Jawabnya lirih.

"Mungkin itu efek yang ditimbulkan kandunganmu. Bayimu mungkin sudah tidak sabar ingin segera sampai di kampung halaman Mamanya."

Mendengus pelan, Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau terlalu mengada-ada, _Nii-chan. _Apa coba hubungannya?"

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto. Ucapanmu sama sekali tak nyambung."

"Aisssh ... tidak usah ikut-ikutan." Deidara mendelik tidak suka pada pemuda berambut merah yang berada di sampingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong," Deidara menatap ke arah luar jendela, di mana terdapat kerumunan orang-orang yang nampak mengelilingi sebuah truk kontainer yang nampak penyok bagian depannya, "apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Kenapa macet seperti ini?"

"Ck, jelas-jelas telah terjadi kecelakaan." Sahut Sasori, kemudian jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah mobil yang nampak hancur dalam posisi terbalik. "Sepertinya truk itu menabrak mobil itu hingga jatuh terguling dan menabrak _mini market _itu."

Deidara dan Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada mobil bernasib naas yang berada lumayan jauh dari truk kontainer tersebut. Bergidik ngeri, Deidara tersenyum jeri. "Sungguh malang nasib sang pengemudi. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

"Bodoh," Dengus Sasori pelan, "tentu saja pemilik mobil itu pasti mati di tempat atau cidera serius, tidak mungkin baik-baik saja."

Naruto menatap lekat mobil tersebut, _'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Itu tidak mungkin, 'kan?'_ Batinnya.

"Sudahlah, Sas. Sebaiknya kita cepat bergegas." Ucap Deidara.

"Hmp ... kau benar." Pemuda berambut merah tersebut nampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, dan senyum pun tersungging kemudian. "Aku akan mengambil jalan pintas menuju Bandara."

'_Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik, bukan? Semoga hati dan diriku bisa membaik dengan kepergianku dari Konoha.' _Naruto membatin penuh harap di tengah sisa-sisa perjalanannya menuju Bandara.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau melamun?"<p>

Tersentak pelan saat pria paruh baya tersebut menyapanya seraya meletakan secangkir teh hangat di hadapannya, Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, hanya sedikit teringat kejadian sebulan lalu."

Mengerutkan keningnya, Minato pun kemudian tersenyum. "Ya, _Tou-san _masih ingat saat akhirnya kau pulang bersama Deidara dan Sasori." Pria berambut pirang tersebut mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping sang puteri, "_Kaa-san_mu langsung berteriak heboh dan memelukmu erat sampai kau hampir pingsan dibuatnya."

Tertawa pelan, Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian tersebut. Masih sangat jelas kejadian yang hampir berlalu satu setengah bulan tersebut adalah salah satu moment berharga baginya. Setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan rumah, akhirnya Naruto kembali ke kediamannya, walau memang dalam keadaan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping. Namun saat itu baru lah dirinya sadari, betapa beruntungnya dia karena memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya. Dan Naruto pun dengan perlahan bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Oh ... iya, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di Suna?" Minato kembali membuka suara, "_Tou-san _benar-benar bahagia karena kau tidak jadi untuk tinggal di sana dalam kurun waktu yang lama."

"Aku rasa aku harus menunda semuanya, _Tou-san._ Persis seperti yang _Tou-san _anjurkan, aku akan menetap di sana setelah bayiku lahir nanti."

"Karena itu lah _Tou-san _sangat bahagia, Naru_-chan._ Kau harus tahu kami masih sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku minta maaf karena telah bersikeras membantah _ Tou-san _ dan _Kaa-san._ Maaf karena telah tergiur dengan tawaran Sabaku _Publishing _dengan begitu mudah."

Mengusap puncak kepala sang puteri, Minato tersenyum lebar. "Aku yakin Kushina dan Deidara akan berteriak histeris saat melihat keberadaanmu di sini."

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu reaksi mereka." Tersenyum jenaka, Naruto menatap Foto sang kakak yang tengah tersenyum lebar, "Lagipula ada yang ingin kuhadiahkan pada _Nii-chan _yang baru saja resmi berhubungan dengan Saso_-nii._"

Mendecakan lidahnya pelan, Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ingat kau sedang hamil, Naru_-chan. _Kau bisa-bisa menularkan kejahilanmu pada anakmu kelak."

"Ehehe ... kurasa tidak terlalu buruk."

"Ya, terserah kau saja lah." Ungkap Minato lelah.

Mengusap permukaan perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, Naruto tersenyum lembut.

'_Kaa-san memang masih hancur, tapi keberadaanmu adalah keberuntungan yang sangat tak ternilai harganya. Kaa-san menantimu, sayang. Cepatlah lahir ke dunia dan warnailah hari-hari Kaa-san dengan celotehan dan tingkah lakumu. Dan selamanya Kaa-san akan menjagamu. Tak akan Kaa-san biarkan kebahagiaan kita terusik. Tidak siapa pun, bahkan dia sekali pun.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>/N.

**Huaaa... akhirnya tamat juga. Maafkan Sao yang telat banget updatenya.**

**Wkwk... aku tahu endingnya gantung dan terkesan ... ya, begitu lah.**

**Ehehe... please jangan bantai Sao yang udah buat Itachi-nii berakhir tragis. Kalau ada yang nanya Itachi kenapa, bayangin aja Itachi yang naik motor dan tiba-tiba tabrakan sehingga tubuhnya jatuh terpental dan berguling-guling di jalanan serta berakhir dengan luka luar juga luka dalam. Ya ampun... kejamnya Sao.**

**Lalu Sasuke, hmp... ayo ditebak bagaimana nasibnya? Ehehe... **

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review : <strong>

**Riena. Okazaki89 **_: Ehehe... apa ini termasuk sad ending? Gomen ne... _

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : **_ ehehe... Sao emang suka fict yang rumit __ sudah dilanjut._

**Alta0sapphire **_: ini endingnya jadi seperti ini. Tapi gak jadi nangis 'kan? Gomen nee... hmp... Sao anak perempuan yang sporty, wkwk..._

**Arnygs : **_panggil aja Sao. Ini chap terakhir. Mungkin kalau jadi akan ada sequelnya, tergantung kesempatan yang ada. Arigatou gozaimassu. Ugh... Sao makin tuwir, euy._

**Hanazawa kay : **_ Arigatou. Semoga hasilnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan._

**Aichan14 : **_ iya, kasihan. Abis si pantat ayam mah aneh. #Sasuke : Hmp, ini yang bikin aku begini siapa, ya? # sudah dilanjut._

**Michhazz : **_ wah, arigatou sudah mereview dari chap satu. Sudah dilanjut._

**Mifta cinya : **_wkwk, lagi belajar di balasan review. Kalau lewat PM, Sao terkadang suka malu sendiri. Yang review udah review, Saonya belum balas review kemarin. Hmp... bukan typo kok, maksudnya 'SakuraHinata'. Kan sering gitu Sao jadiin mereka pihak ketiga. Arigatou, Mifta-san._

**Harpaairiry : **_sudah dinext, arigatou._

**Wawatvxq **_: hmp... I'm sorry coz me make Sasuke bad character. And finally, Naruto move on and will find her happiness with her pregnant. Sorry for my bad language, I can to read english but no smart to speaking english. So, I'm hope you will apologize to my bad reply._

**Guest **_: wkwk... betul, tapi sayangnya Sao jamnya terbatas. Arigatou..._

**Guest1 : **_hu-um, si anak ayam itu bener-bener deh. Masa milih Shion untuk diselamatin._

**Guest2 : **_belum. Wah, kenapa bisa sensi? Jangan dong, masih banyak hal indah di dunia ini. Arigatou, senengnya banyak yang ngucapin._

**Alyazala : **_ wah, arigatou sudah menunggu. Maaf karena mengecewakan dan juga lama._

**Uzumakinamikazehaki : **_Sudah dilanjut._

**Aiko Michishige **_: wah, aku dipanggil kakak. #NangisTerharu arigatou, tatakae. Sudah dilanjut._

**Ollanara511 **_: Wah, doanya manjur. Itu si Sasu kecelakaan, wkwk... _

**NaruCacu CukaCuka : **_ Wkwk, iya nih. Sasu polos, ugh. Shion masih belum bisa egois sepenuhnya, dia akhirnya lepasin Sasu. Arigatou. Tatakae..._

**Mizu **_: Wah, Naru centric ya? Sama, Sao juga selalu begitu. Selalu ingin Naru bahagia klo baca fict, tapi anehnya sering buat fict yang Narunya teraniaya. Sao, hidoi-ssu. Arigatou, Sao udah sembuh, Cuma tinggal sariawan sama sakit kaki kanan aja sedikit._

**All **_: arigatou minna-san. Maaf untuk endingnya yang kurang memuaskan dan updatenya yang sangat terlambat. Maaf juga untuk reviewer yang terlewatkan atau mengalami salah penulisan._

_Arigatou gozaimassu untuk reader, silent reader, reviewer, guest, follower, yang memfav fict ini dan semua yang telah berkenan dengan fict ini. Maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada. Sao selalu memohon bimbingan dan kerja samanya. #ojigi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake...<strong>

Menatap keadaan sang putera yang masih saja terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, Fugaku mengelus rambut hitam kebiruan yang nampak keluar dari celah-celah perban yang menutupi sebagian besar kepala puteranya. "Kapan kau akan sadar, Nak? Kapan kau merasa cukup untuk menghukum _Tou-san_mu yang egois ini?" Senyum getir disunggingkannya, "Tolong jangan tinggalkan _Tou-san _sendiri. Cukup _Kaa-san _dan _Aniki_mu saja, Sasuke."

Sementara itu di ambang pintu, Shion hanya bisa diam menyaksikan seperti selama sebulan lebih belakangan ini. Berdoa dan berharap agar sang pemuda _raven _tersebut segera membuka matanya.

"Bangunlah, Sasuke_-kun._" Ucapnya begitu lirih. Menerawang ke arah jendela yang gordennya nampak berkibar tertiup angin, wanita berambut pirang pucat tersebut menerawang. '_Kau di mana, Naru-_chan? _ Sasuke-_kun _sangat membutuhkan keberadaanmu. Tapi aku selalu berharap di mana pun kau berada, semoga kau bahagia, Naruto.' Batinnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Berkenan kembali untuk mereview?<strong>_

_**Arigatou, minna-san.**_


End file.
